Male Reader X Loserfruit and Fasffy
by Mature Selection various
Summary: Basically you get to have sex the the gorgeous Australian duo.
1. Desk and bathroom scene

**Hello viewer, im am currently doing a poll on my profile, check it out please!** (BTW the auto correct for their names is terrible, so the capitalization is all messed up) enjoy!

For legality sake, click off if you are below 18.

The edit was to the bottom of the paragraph ending the sex scene.

Sitting there at my computer playing video games, I felt myself getting a hardon. Just then Fasffy and lufu came into the room talking to each other about their plans for the day. They sat down next to me and watched as I play. I tried to conceal my hardon as best as I could, but fasfy noticed. She smirked, but did not let lufu in on the secret. Slowly she guided one of her hands down under the desk and felt my growing shaft through my shorts. She gripped it hard making it hard for me not to moan.

Lufu looked over and saw that I looked uncomfortable asking "what's the matter"? I replied that it was just the stress of the game. Right as I answered her fasfy worked my zipper down had grasped my dick, and started stroking the head ever so slightly with her finger nails. When I answered, it came out in a staggeredd breath, but she seemed to to notice. Then the real fun happened.

Fasfy "accidentally" dropped a pencil under the desk and proclaimed to both of us that it was her duty to find it. She ducked under the desk with cock still in hand. I could hardly keep from moaning as she flicked her tongue over the slit. While I was still uptop playing Fortnite being spectated by loserfruit, fasfy was bobbing up and down on my cock making quiet slurping sounds. Just then Kath asked "what's taking you so long to find the pencil?" I groaned as Fasfy took her head off my dick and said "it rolled into a crack". " what was the groan for?" Asked lufu. Thankfully I had just died and so made that the excuse.

Under the cover of next game, fasfy continued to bring ecstasy. Her damp wet lips running up and down my foreskin and sending electric shocks up and down my spine. It took all the will power in the world not to moan. Then she stopped, and popped her head back up above the desk and said the pencil was there for good. She left me with a massive hardon that brushed the bottom of the desk. She obviously was very proud of herself as shown by the smug expression on her face.

—

Fasfy said that it was getting late and so the duo left me there with a hardon much larger than when they had originally arrived.

Later that night, when they were asleep, I snuck into their bathroom and installed a wireless micro camera in the tile of the shower pointing toward the head. Then I went to bed. I awoke to the sound of rushing water. Since I slept in the room directly adjacent to the shower it came through loud and clear. I rolled out of my bed with excitement and rolled over to my computer to check the camera. To my suprise, it wasn't fasfy in the shower, but lufu. Lufu never took showers this early in the morning. Still, she was a gorgeous individual and I thought it would be down right disrespectful not to admire her beautiful soaking nude body. Fortunately, I caught her right as she started.

She looked in the shower mirror admiring herself while striking various poses. It was so funny I started to laugh out loud. Her round tits were just large enough to grab and fondle, but not to big that her body was misproprtioned. As for her ass, it was nice, thicccc, and firm. It jiggled a little as she was striking posses. But the one thing I could not over look was her toned abdomen. It was like a valley in between to hills dipping down gradually. As you followed her body down you came to her snatch. Like most teens these days, her pussy was trimmed, but not only was it trimmed, a triangle as a landing strip had been saved for the lucky spectator.

Then she did something to my utter astonishment. She ran a finger over her clit. I sat there shocked, but glued to the screen. I took out my dick and started stroking it to what was occurring in front of me. She started slowly, just rubbing a single finger over her clit, but within a few minutes she was pushing three fingers into her folds. Not only did the amount of fingers escalate but also her speed. She plunged her fingers in and out causing pleasure spasms to rock her body, but before she or I could orgasm Ann knocked on the door. Both of us on an ecstatic high were forced to hold off a little longer. She interrupted this sacred time just to say she'd be out to the store for awhile.

I watched saddened by the spectacle in front of me, I had not noticed fasfy at the door the entire time. I turned at the sound of a moan. It was fasfy standing at the door pleasuring her self while watching me masterbate to lufu masterbating. Her zipper was undone and panties lowered slightly to expose a mound of skin particularly excitable. She laughed at the surprised look on my face and reassured me that she was open to this kind of activity. Thankfully Ann was already gone. Explaining this situation to her would be a nightmare.

"You should go in there and show her how it's done" fasfy said as she walked over to my desk. " that's crazy" I countered. "Look at her in the shower pleasuring herself. Don't you want to help her out with the correct...ehm...equipment?" "Maybe" I managed to get out. " Oh my gosh you're thick, would it help if I went in there with you"? "Of course" I said. Who would miss out on an opportunity like this I thought to myself. " fine, I'll go in there after I see you too go down on each other for a while. You and her have already had a chance to get you juices flowing. I haven't." It sounded reasonable. "How should I do it?" I asked. "Just use the key to unlock the door, sneak in, and jump in the shower with her. No questions asked". "That's bold" I said. " it's somthing you are going to look back on and be glad you did" fasfy said. "Okay, I guess let's do this thing" trying to get myself pumped up.

I arrived at the locked door and took a deep breath. I unlocked the door with the key that fasfy had given me. I stuck my head through the crack. Just the bathroom as usuall except for a naked lufu silhouetted behind a shower curtain. She must have been really arroused as I could make out her hardened tips from the silohuet. I slipped in unnoticed and began to strip down to nothing. Now was the time. I placed my hand on the shower curtain and flung it aside. To her surprise I stood there completely naked with a giant hardon. I stood there taking in he gorgeous body growing by the second. She gasped and screamed "Oh my gosh!" Trying to be smooth and said " our water bill has been a bit high this month.

Mind if I shower with you"? She still looked rattled, but was finally coming to terms with what just had happened. " only if I can do the washing" she said naughtily grabbing the soap. " deal" I replied. I stepped into the shower with the gorgeous nubile and kissed her fiercely. Our tongues battled for dominance. I took this momentary distraction to lower my hand to her nether section and start stroking her clit while the other explored her right breast. They were just like I imagined, firm but larger than what I could fit in my palm. I lower my head down to stimulate her other breast causing her to tilt her head backwards in pleasure. During this time, she had snaked her hand down below my waste and had grabbed my cock. She slid her fingernails down my length And then started a full on hand job. her slender hand sent tingles up my spine. Not as good fasfy, but still good considering this was the second time a female had touched my cock.

She broke off from my embrace sunk down to eye level with my shaft. She came forward and sucked down on my dick. Amazing. Her warm saliva creating even more stimulation's. She bobbed up and down all the while playing with my testicles cupped in her free hands. "Where did you learn to do this so well?" I asked through gasps. " I watch a pretty good amount of porn, but this is my first ever blowjob". While fasfy had the experience, she had nothing on lufu's warm lips that seemed to send him to heaven with every bob. She looked up at me with those stormy grey eyes as she kept going. After a while I couldn't handle it anymore and took the back of her head and forced her down on my cock as far as she could go then I slid out the repeated the same motion a few more times before she gagged. She looked up at me a smiled.

"Time for me to return the favor" I said as I picked her up and set her in the lip of the shower wall. The view was amazing. Her untouched rose lay ripe for the picking. I had a great view of her pussy mound leading up to her incredibly well toned stomach, followed by her underboob. This had to be the best view I've ever had, and ending with her beautiful face looking down into my own. I could tell she was nervous just by the look on her face, she had never even thought about doing this with someone before. I looked up for permission and she nodded. That is when I dove into her pussy. I licked her clit like I had learned from the hours of porn videos until she was nice and wet. Then I added a finger followed by two then three. I noticed a lack of a barrier in her vagina. I asked. She hesitantly said that " about a year ago...I...um...was playing with a toy I got when I was 18 when I stuck it a little too far up". We both laughed and continued glad to have dispelled with the tension that was in the air. The nectar leaking from her pussy was sweet like a reward for causing her pleasure. She started moaning louder and louder until they almost turned into screams. Pleasure spasms rocked her body. " this is so much better than my hand and dildo" she screamed out as I continued.

Right before her climax, I stopped, remembering something I learned from Fasfy the day before. The bathroom door opened to a naked Fasfy in the door way. Lufu was too hyped up on the sexual tension that she disregarded fasfy's presence. "Ready?" I asked her as she entered further into the bathroom. " actually, I was enjoying so much that I thought I might as well get a better view" she said. She turned around and sat down on the counter propping herself up to give Lufu and I a perfect view as she played with herself. "Well, get going, I want a show" fasfy said as we sat there stunned watching her. "Right" I said. "Let's get to the main course". I guided fruit to the opposite side of the shower. I took one of her legs and held it up while pushing the rest of her body against the shower wall. It was time. I took my hardon and slowly guided it toward lufu's wet entrance.

It slid in with a small suction sound. The whole way down she moaned in ecstasy. I started off slow only pushing in 3 inches then 4. After a few frictions, my whole 7 inch dick was sheethed in her pussy. I held it there for a second, completely encased in the juicy folds, waiting for her and I to get accustomed to this new intense feeling. She shuddered at the electrical shocks being provoked by my cock inside her. I started pounding her from behind. I reached down to work her perfect nipples through my fingers while also pinching her clit with my opposite hand to maximizes the pleasure I was bringing her. I continued to go in and out escalating the speed causing her to moan even harder. Unbenounced to us, our onlooker started to move her fingers even faster over her clit. Obviously used to pleasuring herself, she knew how to get herself off. She continued to rub her mound and with her free hand started to work her nipple through her slender fingers. All the while Lufu and Fasfy's moans combined to make a soothing sound that made me want to go even harder.

Apparently Fasffy decided she wanted in on the fun. She got up of the cool stone counter and strowed toward the couple making love to one another. She started off by moving closer to lufu, lightly nibbling on her ear. She used her hand to grab lufus perfect curvy chest and the other to continue to pleasure her own folds. I decided that I wanted to take things to the next level so I lay down on the rug and had fasfy take a turn riding me cowgirl style and had lufu's cunt hover right above my lips. Fasffy sank down inch by inch onto the fleshy rod using her moist pussy as a lubricant heightening our excitement. Fasfy began to bounce up and down aided by my hands gripping her ass pushing her up and down my pole. While I was bouncing fasfy up and down I decided it was high time I got back to the rose that was hovering above my face. I began by nibbling slightly on her clit, her folds coming down around my nose. I took a deep breath absorbing her exotic scent before continuing. From there I started to lick just the outside of her pussy lips saving the penetration for last.

I began sinking me tongue deeper and deeper into her with each flick of the tongue until I could tell I was about to send her over the edge. Fasfy didn't need anymore help sliding up and down and so I used a combination of my hands and tongue to send lufu over the edge. As she hit her climax, her pussy walls clamped down on my tongue letting me know my job was finished. She slowly rose and sat against the wall as I began to finish off fasfy. I could now divert my full attention to her. I decided it was about time to Get my revenge for yesterday so I turned her around on my pole and told her to continue rising and falling. I cupped both of her cheeks in my palms and watched the beauty in front of my as she worked her magic. I could tell we were both getting close, so I spun her back around and started to rub her nipples and fondle her boobs. This sent her over the edge. She cummed clamping down her walls on my dick. I could tell instantly she had cummed by how tight my dick felt causing me to cum. Her contractions milked my of all my cum as it erupted from my dick.

All of us were beat after the intense seccession. We all cuddled close together spooning, my limp dick up against Lufu's back as we all fell asleep.

What did you guys all think?

it took me a while, but the first chapter is done. PM me with more ideas. And leave comments on what u thought!


	2. Bowling

I woke up earlier than the two beauties on earthed side of me. Since the rug was not the most comfortable place to sleep, I carried them back to their bedroom where they continued to sleep. I was just now processing what had happened this morning. I looked at the clock. 12:37. We slept the whole morning. I'd decided that we were going to have fun tonight after the long rest we just had. I called the bowling ally and asked if they would reserve a lane for us. I schedualed the time at 6:30 where we would go down there bowl, eat, and see where the night took us. After letting them sleep till 6:00, I decided it was time to wake them up. They were still naked laying on their beds. I gave lufu a quick nibble on the ear to wake her up. She awoke with a smile on her face obviously glad to see me. "I didn't realize you guys would sleep so long, so I made a date for us all to go and bowl in 30 minutes" I whispered. "That sounds great, Fasfy and I should be able to be ready to leave in time. You wake her up while I get dressed." She left the room. After she left, I walked over to Fasfy where I took my thumb and ever so slightly brushed her hood. It was wet. Obviously someone had been dreaming aboout this mornings events.

She began to stir. I lowered my self down and gave her a kiss. "You up to go bowling in the next 30 minutes?" I asked. "Well arnt you just full of ideas?. Sounds like a good time. I better start getting ready" she mumbled still trying to gain her barrings. "Okay, see you then." I whispered back.

At 6:30 we pulled up to the bowling alley where I had reserved lane number 17 for us to bowl. "You girls ready for an ass whooping" I asked getting out of the car. "Your ass is the only on getting beat tonight" Lufu joked. We entered and started bowling. They were actually decent bowlers getting interspersed spares and strikes. "How about this?" I joked. "if I get a strike on this next bowl, one of you two have to give me a blowjob." "And if you don't, you have to try to fit your dick in one of the finger holes in a bowling ball" said Fasfy. All three of us burst out laughing. We all agreed. The girls looked on in hesitation as I bowled the ten pound ball down the lane. It hit perfectly sending all the pins into the gutter. I pumped my fist. "Whose it going to be?" I asked they looked at each other unsure of what to say. " fine I'll do it" Lufu said trying to act defeated, but we all knew she wanted to. "I guess that makes sense considering Fasfy did it last time. "What?" Lufu asked. Fasfy and I laughed. "We'll tell you about it later" I said. "But now is the time of sucking." Thankfully the tables at each lane we're semi walled in so people passing by could only see the top of the tables and above. Kath got down under the table and undid the zipper and button on my jeans.

My erect cock sprang out at her as she pulled my jeans and underwear down around my ankles. "Looks like you are a little more excited than you let on" a voice came from under the table." She lowered her mouth down until just the head of my cock was enveloped by her moist warm lips. It felt perfect. I moaned. "So how does it feel?" fasfy asked sitting across from me at the table. Lufu now brought up her hands and ran one up and down my shaft while cupping my balls in her other. The combined stimulation caused me to moan again as she asked the question. "Sounds like it feels good". As she answered he own question. Looking around and noticing no one was around, she pulled her blouse down exposing her perky breasts. "I thought you might want some visual stimulation as well." She said smirking at the look on my face". I reached over and took them into my hands. Thankfully the bowling ally seemed to be deserted on a Tuesday night. Fondling her boobs, while working her nipples through my hands caused her to let out a little moan. He expression had gone from one of smugness to one of sexual delight.

lufu sensing her praise was getting taken away, started to go deeper down on my cock. She managed to get the entire 7 inches down her throat. Once she felt that she was comfortable with this act she started speeding up, bobbing her head up and down taking the full length of my shaft every time. It felt amazing. Fasfy tapped Lufu on the shoulder and asked "mind if I take a go?" "Sure" Lufu replied taking the cock out of her mouth. I groaned out of sexual frustration. "One sec you'll have your cock in another girls mouth in just a second" fasfy said jokingly. Lufu got up on the chair and instead of just pulling down her blouse, she took it off. The only thing shielding her naked chest from the world was her opened jacket. "Wow" I exclaimed. I decided to change things up too. Instead of just fondling her, I decided I would repay the favor of using my mouth on her. I took one of her tits in my mouth and started sucking furiously all over her chest. No spot was left without being sucked. Upon me sucking her tits, she looked around nervously not wanting to get caught. She shielded what was happening with her coat as I continued to suck away. The expression on her face faded from nervousness to pleasure. She started moaning tilting her head toward the ceiling.

While all this was happening above the table, Fasfy was busy under the table. She started where Lufu had left off deepthroating my cock coating it in saliva. I was now moaning into Lufus chest sending shivers up her spine. After she was satisfied about how lubbed up my cock was, she wanted to have a little fun. Since her tits were fairly larger that Lufu, she was the only one that could give a good titty fuck. She removed everything from her waste up and pushed her boobs together around my cock. She ran he boobs up and down my cock, occasionally spitting on my cock to lube it up. Considering I had never done this before, it felt like heaven. The sensation on soft firm milky breasts being wrapped around my dick put me on cloud9. All these sensations caused me to continue moaning into Lufu's breasts giving her even more pleasure. I felt myself getting close, but right as I was about to say something lufu moaned "I'm cumming" and came right in her pants. I just made a girl cum by just stimulating her tits. Then I whispered to fasfy "I'm close". She stopped the tittyfuck and put my cock back in her mouth. She deepthroated me, but on the way back up she bit down and ran her teeth along the length of my dick. That sent me over the edge. I came hot sticky ropes right on her face, I heard giggles from under the table followed by a whisper "your cum tastes good!" "Lufu you go clean up while I see if I can give our friend here and equally good time". " alright, sounds good" Kath said looking down at the wet spot that was beginning to form on her jeans. She hurried to the bathroom.

"your turn" I said to fasfy. "I thought you'd never ask" she said as we switched positions at the table. I yanked her bottoms down, not wasting anytime bringing them down around her ankles. There it was again, her beautiful pussy. I thought that she brought something new to the game that I should follow suit. Instead of licking her pussy I started out by rimming her ass with my tongue. I swirled it around making her squirm as she was apparently not used to this new sensation. Just them the manager walked over. "I couldn't help but notice your all alone" she said. I froze. "Ya, one of my friends went to the bathroom and I don't really know where the other one got off to. "Ah, well how is the bowling goin?" But right as she asked I started up again but this time with ome penetration. I bit down on her clit and slowly moved my middle finger into her ass. "I think iIIIITS...*moan* pretty bad" fascist responded obviously surprised by the pleasure she had just received. "Are you okay? Seems like you got the hiccups or something." Asked the manager. "It's nOOOOthing" she said. "Just a case of hIIIIcups" I was sending her over the edge. I had begun to insert 2 fingers in her ass while also sucking down on her clit. "I just think IIIII need som water. By this time she was bucking her hips and squirming like there was no tomorrow. "I can go get you some" the manager offered. That was right as Lufu exited the bathroom. "There shEEEEEEE is *huge moan* *sigh*" right as Lufu came out the bathroom I made fancy cum. Her sticky warm juices running all over my face. I quickly licked them up. "Thanks for the assistance, but I think my friend can get me a drin. Thanks for stOOOOping by. I had just smacked her ass. "Alright, we'll take care of your self" as she was leaving, I poked my head back above the table. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"I asked. "Did you enjoy your blowjobs and tittyfuck?" Fasfy asked. "Hell ya". We finished the game and headed home


End file.
